


【新平台试水单纯肉】CDC指挥台·总一·咬♂

by Klaudia_Alvis



Category: fafner - Fandom
Genre: Fafner, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5915212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaudia_Alvis/pseuds/Klaudia_Alvis





	【新平台试水单纯肉】CDC指挥台·总一·咬♂

Alvis冷色调的走廊内，两个年轻的身影纠缠在一起。  
一骑被按着趴在墙壁上，衣服下摆被撩起，一只骨节分明纤长的手正轻轻拧住一侧的乳珠反复搓揉。总士专注于对后颈的攻陷，稍稍吮起一小块肌肤，舌尖似有似无地在上面打转，再“啵”地一下放开。制服的领结都已经散开，衬衫歪歪地被拉开一半。暴露在外的肩膀上，青青红红地布满了深浅不一的性爱印记。“总士…总士…嗯啊…等…等等…这是在走廊里…”一骑艰难地回过头，臀部已经被一根熟悉的硬物紧紧地顶住。  
刚完成变性意识测试的总士脸色微冷，胯部狠狠一顶，隔着裤子在一骑臀缝间摩擦，空闲的手在墙壁上摸索了两下。一个键盘出现，输入了通行码，边上出现了一扇门。  
CDC  
看到指挥台的时候一骑心中一阵绝望。  
总士丝毫不给他反抗的机会，掰过一骑的身子略粗鲁地堵住他的唇。二人将吻将退地进入CDC，背后的门已经自动阖上，指挥室里只有屏幕幽暗的光芒。一骑被推倒在指挥台面上，双腿不受控制地自动缠绕上总士的腰。二人阳物在衣物阻隔下互相摩擦，喘息声渐渐粗重起来。  
“嘟————”  
警报声响起。  
一骑第一反应是得救了不用在CDC做了，抬起头又仿佛在总士眼里看到一扫而过的狠戾。  
“总…唔。”话没说出口，一骑就被按着脑袋塞进了指挥台桌下，总士坐在指挥椅上，将桌下遮挡了个严严实实。  
“所罗门有反应。三代驾驶员就位。剑司进入齐格菲。”声音峻冷的总士，对赶来指挥中心的诸位说道。  
发现位置被抢的真壁司令站在边上一时反应不过来。  
“打开第二道屏障建立战区。开启先遣攻击。”镇定自若进行指挥的皆城总士轻轻按了按桌下一骑的脑袋，凑近自己已经撑出一个帐篷的裤裆。  
一骑听着周围忙碌的声音臊得面红耳赤，还能看见父亲的脚步。感受到总士的一丝不耐烦，一骑只能硬着头皮拉开总士制服裤子的拉链。  
跪在总士双腿间，一骑拨开内裤，那根无数次在自己身体里肆意驰骋的肉棒弹了出来。指腹轻轻摩挲着龟头，指尖绕着凸起的一圈描摹着形状，思及这根东西带给过自己的高潮，一骑像对待什么珍贵的物品一样，小心翼翼地张开嘴含住了顶端。舌头抵住下齿，唇挡在牙前面，都是防止弄疼总士的措施。舌先拨弄着龟头下边缘凸起的部分，舔舐过一圈后一骑轻轻咂了咂嘴，再伸出舌尖轻触顶端中央的小孔———  
“一骑在哪？不是应该在待命吗？”  
“这种程度的festum军队不需要Sein。有三代的驾驶员足够了。岛民进入避难所，波动屏障开启程度报告！”  
一骑正舔得用心，听到自己的名字险些磕到总士。总士伸手摸了摸一骑的耳朵，沿着脖子抚到脊椎的位置，指尖轻轻滑动。一骑本能地颤抖了一下，单手握住滚烫的男根，另一手小小地掐了掐总士大腿内侧。感受到背上那只手力道一重，一骑赶紧低头重新含住了总士，小幅度地上下吞吐起来。手也不闲着，从内裤里掏出两颗浑圆的小球时不时把玩着。吞入的程度越来越深，简直都顶到了喉咙。来不及吞咽下去的唾液沿着一骑的嘴角滑落，腮帮子鼓得酸痛。一骑松口，一手扶着高高挺立的阴茎，在狭窄的空间里侧过脑袋，舌头从根部开始舔舐着总士的每一寸。逐渐分泌出来的透明粘稠液体略带腥味，一骑一一咽下。听着总士冷静的声音，一骑稍微有些不甘心。偷偷将总士衣服下摆拉开，手沿着下腹一路摸索上去直到胸口。应该看不到的吧…这样想着，一骑手指微曲，指甲轻刮总士的乳珠。  
皆城总士的声音出现了一丝破绽，被再次响起的警报声和咳嗽掩护了过去。  
“远见…唔，咳，远见东坡掩护，陆地部队突进阵型！”  
一骑在桌下窃喜，得寸进尺地将硬挺起来的乳首夹在双指之间，来回轻揉，偶尔调戏一下乳晕。作为在上面的，总士的乳头可是意料之外的敏感点啊。  
每次都很管用。一骑如是想着，在自己的脸被按到阴茎上面之前老老实实低头深深地含进嘴里。  
“敌方先锋消灭！”  
“马上将型号分析给我，剑司，突击分队没问题吧？”  
一骑加快了吞吐的频率，插得太深噎得他自己都想咳嗽。深一点，再深一点。灵巧的舌尖不断地在顶端推扫打转，技巧性地用牙齿轻轻磕一下，一骑得以清楚地感受到总士的颤抖。  
“报告…敌方数目！”  
指腹按住乳头，手腕一动微微震颤。  
“嗯咳咳咳…将最后一批引诱到屏障外！开启！”  
松口退离，手轻轻捏住根部，撸动并且加以按压。  
“直接捣啊—毁敌人核心，就是这个！”  
一骑双手捧住总士颤抖的阴茎，在顶端一吻，舌尖缓缓扫过，又猛地含住深深吞吐了几下。  
“敌人消呃啊灭……………”  
下面操作台上的众人都奇怪地抬头看了一眼指挥台的方向。  
“…清理战场，警报解除。”  
总士发布完最后一条命令，输入操作码，打开了指挥台的单独隔离墙体。  
至于被抢了位置的真壁司令早就从CDC里撤出去了。  
总士双腿一蹬地，转轮椅滑了出去，露出藏在指挥台下，脸上一片白浊的真壁一骑。  
“味道不错呢，总士。”一骑歪着脑袋，指尖沾了些总士的精液，放进嘴里尝了尝。  
==End==


End file.
